


Mission: Success

by rokhal



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crowd Control, Decapitation, Gen, Implied Character Death, Injury, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/pseuds/rokhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs a Dean when you can have an Alec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Success

Alec wasn't Dean. Sam knew this. He'd been born in the wrong decade, raised by different people, and had a slightly different genetic makeup than Dean, by the design of his creators. But his genes were mostly Dean's, which had come from John and Mary Winchester, which made Alec mostly Sam's brother. Sam and Alec didn't know each-other as well as Sam and Dean had, but they were working on it.

Alec was strong, fast, and durable enough to take out a dozen vampires with a handgun and an axe, so Alec was handling the close-in work while Sam, armed with blood-stuffed buckshot rounds, picked off stragglers from a distance.

A tall vamp got a nice kick in, snapping Alec's knee. Alec dropped with a yelp, hacking the vamp's head off as he fell. Sam ran to his side, traded Alec's axe for his shotgun, and decapitated all the vampires they'd already shot or were aggressive enough to come in range. In about fifteen minutes, the warehouse was cleared out, and Sam was sweeping the catwalks for stragglers.

There weren't any more vampires, but there was a half-dozen college-aged kids. Sam cut the back of his wrist with the axe blade and waved it around in front of them; they stared at him, but none of them sprouted fangs from their gums or started hissing.

He had to yell and bang on the railings to get them to move, but once they got going, he could herd them down the stairs easily enough. Once he was satisfied they were heading in the right direction, Sam pried the ax head off the handle and scavenged a couple t-shirts off some vamp corpses to make a splint for Alec.

By the time he had a decent splint in the works, the victims had found Alec and were huddled around him. A cute blonde was helping him sit up. Sam thought the group looked shell-shocked, but hopeful, and ready to follow Alec through fire and hail, taking his every word for gospel. Alec had magnetism. It was genetic. Trauma also tended to prime people to form intense bonds. Sam hoped they could count on some of these people for a roof and a bed or some other favor down the road.

Sam cleared his throat, and the college kids scooted sideways out of his way. Fear was useful like that. He pulled Alec's knee straight, making Alec grunt, and started strapping it to the axe handle with scraps of vampire t-shirt. 

"How am I supposed to make friends with you scaring all the new kids, big guy?" Alec demanded through clenched teeth, joking on the surface, but watching Sam's expression with the intensity of true concern. Sam suspected Alec thought he was somehow mentally deficient. He let him. It let Sam get away with a lot of shortcuts. 

"They test fine," Sam reported, helping Alec to his feet. "Sit tight; I'm going to go snag us a bigger ride." He turned on his heel and strode out of the building and into the sunlight, checking up and down the street for a high-capacity car, preferably a van, but a pickup would do. 

He didn't need to check on Alec. Alec was a tough kid. The victims loved him, and whether his knee was broken or just dislocated, he'd be running again in less than a week. He was smart, resilient, military-trained, and slept four hours a night.

Truth be told, Sam liked him a lot better than Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by broompeople on comment_fic:  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/320762.html?thread
> 
> "Supernatural/Dark Angel, robo!Sam/Alec, Maybe he'd miss Dean if he could remember how to feel, but for now this smart-ass punk will do"


End file.
